Tu veux sortir avec moi ?
by SirineLovatic
Summary: Mitchie est supposée passer la soirée seule chez elle, mais avec sa mère qui est méfiante elle l'a emmener avec son mari pour une soirée qui promettait pour Mitchie d'être exeptionelle.


**Salut à tous ! voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit... Ce matin en fait ! :p Missy j'attend ton avis avec impatience, et soit honnête !**

* * *

Arrivant à destination, Mitchie et ses parents descendirent de leur véhicule en tenue de soirée. Ils avaient assistés beaucoup plus tôt au mariage de Mélanie, une amie de Connie et sa collègue de travail. Comme elle ne pouvait pas rester seule à la maison, d'après ses parents, Mitchie était donc obligée d'y assistés. Mal grés qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment Mélanie, elle espérée tout de même voir quelque uns de ses camarades de cour pour ne pas se sentir seule.

Enfin, ils étaient tous prêt à passer la soirée dans une salle qui est magnifiquement décorée de rose rouge sur des tables blanches assortit aux chaises. Une fois entrait dans celle-ci, Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de penser à quoi ressemblerait son propre mariage « Il faut déjà que tu te trouves un mari ma poulette pour déjà penser à ton mariage ! Lui rappela sa conscience. »

Soupirant, elle chassa cette penser de son esprit, elle suivit ses parent de vu avant de se mettre en ligne pour accueillir les stars de la soirée, la mariée portée une robe bouffante blanche à voile avec des fleurs au dessus de son chignons. Le mari lui avait un costume noir et blanc avec une cravate noire et des chaussures vernis de la même couleur.

Après avoir prit quelques photo Mitchie alla d'asseoir à la place qui lui était dédiée puisque son nom était marquée sur une carte rouge avec des cœurs. S'asseyant elle était la seule présente sur cette table alors que ses parents sont de l'autre côté de la pièce. Par curiosité, Mitchie regarda quelle personne s'assiéra à sa droite et sourcilla en voyant écrit « Nate Summers » sur la carte. Elle ne le connaissait pas et espérait qu'il aurait au moins son âge et qu'il sache manger, c'est la seule chose qu'elle désire. Jetant un coup d'œil à la carte de Gauche, elle lu le nom d'un soit disant « Shane Gray ». Il restait encore huit chaises mais seulement deux cartes sont présentes de l'autre côté de la table, elle espérée qu'il y aurait au moins une fille sur cette table car sans vouloir les insulter, Nate et Shane ce ne sont pas des prénoms de filles qu'elle le sache !

Souriant en imaginant des filles avec des noms pareil lui remonté le moral, sans savoir pourquoi. « Peut-être parce que c'est drôle ? Va savoir ! Marmonna-t-elle mal grès son sourire collait au visage. » Se lassant de rester assise, vu que la soirée n'a pas encore commencé et qu'il n'est que dix-huit heure et que tout les inviter ne sont pas arrivé, elle décida de faire un tour aux toilettes. Se regardant aux reflets du miroir elle réajusta ses cheveux en les mettant devant et arrangea sa franche au milieu de son front. Pour l'occasion elle avait bouclait ses cheveux en sortent que ça fasse des anglaises, et avait ajouté un mèche caramel sur le côté. Sortant son brillant à lèvres elle s'en mit sur les lèvres inférieures avant de l'étaler que les deux lèvres en les pressant, avant de sortir de l'endroit actuel.

Elle remarqua que la table qu'elle occuper plus tôt s'est remplie de trois garçons et une fille. Heureuse de cette vu elle s'approcha et s'assit à sa place habituelle depuis un quart d'heure avant de les saluer poliment en se présentant en souriant.

- Mitchie ? Ce n'est pas courant comme nom, mais c'est très joli ! sourit la cette dernière, moi je m'appelle Lindsey et voici mon frère Shane et ses deux meilleurs amis Nate et Jason !

Lindsey avait des cheveux blonds remarquablement lissée, elle portait une robe bleu marine avec des strasses sur le bustier, elle lui arriver à mis-cuisse

- Enchantée ! dit Nate qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- De même ! répondit la brunette en hochant la tête.

Mitchie commençait à répondre aux questions de Lindsey, quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle, et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Shane qui baissa les yeux aussitôt, elle se demanda une seconde si elle avait quelques chose d'affreux sur son visage pour être observer ainsi, mais elle n'en prit plus compte et se concentra sur ce que raconter Jason en face d'elle.

Elle rit de sa blague, et la conversation s'enchaîner même que au milieu de la soirée ils avaient l'impression de se connaitre depuis toujours.

Nate était drôle mais sérieux quand le fallait, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ne doutait jamais de ses capacités.

Jason lui est un tout autre genre, il hyper drôle et attachant et tu peux rester une journée tellement il peut être captivant mais aussi intelligent quand il le veut.

Lindsey, elle est géniale ! Elle est la définition du mot folie en lui-même, elle a toujours des remarques que seule elle-même pouvait les dires tellement la folie fait partit d'elle ! « je crois que si elle était dans le même lycée que le mien, on serrait inséparables ! Songea Mitchie en souriant »

Quand à Shane, Disons qu'elle n'en a aucune idée pendant toute la soirée elle lui jetait quelques bref regard et à chaque fois elle croisait le sien, ça devenait perturbant ! Il ne participer pas à leur conversation, resté à l'écart et simplement écoutés.

Au milieu la soirée Lindsey eu envie de se lâcher et invita Mitchie, Jason et Nate à venir danser. C'est à ce moment là que Mitchie demanda que Shane vienne avec eux mais lui-même refusa en se levant et sortit à l'extérieur. Intriguée Mitchie suivit ce dernier à l'extérieur et c'est là qu'elle remarqua sa tenue. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon de villes noires et des chaussures noires assorties. Dos à elle, il regardé le ciel avant de sentir une présence.

- Ecoute Nate, si t'es venus me dire un moral ou je ne sais qu'elle autre argument sache que je suis de bonne humeur c'et juste que je n'ai pas envie de danser. Dit-il sans même se retourner.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas Nate, c'est moi !

Se retournant d'un coup et il s'excusa de l'accueil, mais elle le rassura en disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se rapprochait du jeune homme en souriant. Elle regarda face à elle l'horizon le soleil avait disparu laissant place à la lune qui était lumineuse ce soir, sans pourvoir s'en empêcher elle tourna la tête pour voir Shane regardait la lune de la même manière qu'elle le faisait. Elle chercha une phrase pour lancée la conversation, après tout, c'est elle qui l'a rejoint !

- Tu sais, si tu veux aller danser je ne vais pas t'en empêcher ? Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout… remarqua t-il d'une voix douce qui sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

- Tu as raison, je fais ce que je veux ! Admit-t-elle alors qu'il se traiter d'idiot d'avoir dit ça, et ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi ! finit-elle par dire en le regardant

Pour sa part, il tourna le regard vers elle et bientôt ils s'oublieront dans les yeux de l'autre. Il se demanda quelle sort lui a-t-elle jeté pour qu'il se sent si attirer par elle ? Il se détacha du regard de la jeune femme pour contempler ses lèvres, qui pour lui était parfaite. Mitchie, elle, le regardait les fixer et se demanda s'il s'apprêter à aller plus loin que les admirer. Elle eu la réponse quand elle le vit se pencher et elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensait que ça durait une éternité avant qu'il pose enfin ses sur celle de la brunette qui répondit aussitôt en posant ses main sur son torse puis les monter au épaules avant d'arriver au cou.

S'éloignant pour reprendre l'air ils se regardèrent et elle sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il limiter.

- Mitchie, Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle resta inerte quelque seconde avant de d'accepter et de l'enlacer.

Retournant à l'intérieur leurs mains entrelacées, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe. Quand Jason les vis, la seule réaction qu'il eu est de prévenir Lindsey et Nate qui se retourner avant de les regarder étonnés. Loin de s'en offusquer, le nouveau couple les salua à nouveau.

- Dis donc, vous deux ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Lindsey les regarda à tour de rôle avant qu'ils n'acquiescent, elle sauta au cou de Mitchie leur souhaitant tout ses vœux de bonheur et dieu sait quoi d'autres alors que Jason et Nate leur félicité gardant pour eux leur remarque sur la rapidité des circonstances, ils avaient l'air heureux, ne leur gâchons pas ça !

FIN

* * *

Et voila, bon je suis une débutante donc, je veux que vous soyez honnête ! :) bye !


End file.
